Prank To End All Pranks
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: A/N: The last installment of the pranking saga. Companion to Moonlight Dip and Logan's Revenge. If you haven't read those shorts yet, please do so to find out how it leads up to this little sexy "prank."


_**A/N: **The last installment of the pranking saga. Companion to **Moonlight Dip **and **Logan's Revenge****.** If you haven't read those shorts yet, please do so to find out how it leads up to this little sexy "prank."_

_Reviews are always welcomed._

_Enjoy. Peace and Love to you all, my friends._

**_Prank To End All Pranks_**

Logan and Marie had been pulling pranks on one another for a couple years now, and some of the pranks had become something of legend.

There was the time that Marie had brought back burritos from town for her and Logan. What Logan didn't know was that Marie had spiked his burrito with chopped Carolina Reaper Peppers.

That backfired a little since Logan had a thing for spicy food and could tolerate the "devil pepper," even commenting that the burrito was "a little bland, could use some spice."

What he didn't tell Marie, or anyone else for that fact, was that he spent the rest of the night in his room with a hellacious case of heartburn and gas. He got even though, in the form of a strenuous session in the danger room that left her sore and exhausted for a few days.

Then there was the time that Marie hid the keys to Logan's motorcycle. Well...Scott's motorcycle really, but Logan stole it enough times that Scott finally gave up and tossed Logan the keys. The missing keys didn't stop Logan from his joyride though.

Logan, in turn, stole all of Marie's outfits, leaving only a hideous dress for her to wear for the day. A dress that Marie wore for Halloween that year as she went as a "bagger lady." The jokes Marie got about the frumpy, patchwork dress went on for a few weeks and Logan would just simply give her a grin.

Logan once took Marie's yogurt from the fridge and left them out in the sun before returning them to her shelf. When Marie took a big spoonful, she instantly started gagging and heaving into the sink.

Then there was the time that Marie used Kool-Aid powder and poured it into Logan's shower head. Logan had to go into battle with green skin and it caused so much of a rip-roarious laughter amoung the Brotherhood that they had no choice but to give up their ground and walk away without a fight ensuing.

Logan would take Marie out into the field each day, away from the mansion and other children, where it was quiet, so that she could concentrate on practicing the control over her skin.

These were serious moments, no jokes, no pranks, no laughter and the only discussion was the use of techniques that the Professor showed them to help Marie. She was getting better..._a lot_ better! Logan was convinced that Marie would have it mastered very soon.

Logan had gotten into his room when he saw the note on his bed: _Logan, meet me in the wine cellar. I have a surprise for you. Marie._

Logan cocked a brow at what the surprise might be, another prank he thought, but if it involved some of Chuck's wine...he was game.

He slowly opened the door to the cellar, poking his head inside, looking around for something that might fall on him...like a bucket of cold water or goo or something. "Hello? Marie?" He called out.

He slowly walked in, senses on high alert. He wasn't planning on getting caught off guard. As he walked further into the cellar, he spotted a wooden chair sitting in the middle of the floor. "Um...ok?" He scratched the top of his head trying to figure it out.

"Sit down Logan." The voice came from behind him and he straightened a little as he didn't hear her approach.

"Practicing your hunting and stealth skills?" Logan chuckled.

"No, not really. I guess you've drilled it in me so much, walking softly has become second nature. I'm surprised you didn't smell me."

"I'm surprised too. I guess all this wine masked your scent...or you knew it would mask it and that's why you wanted me to meet you here. Ok Marie, so what's the prank?"

She put her hands on her hips. "No prank. I really do have a surprise for you...but if you don't want it..."

Logan put his hands in front of him. "Ok, ok. I surrender. What's this surprise?"

"Sit down and I'll show you." She gestured to the chair.

Logan looked at the chair and tested it with his hands to make sure it wouldn't fall apart when he sat. He inspected every inch for anything that might poke, stick or glue to him. Marie rolled her eyes. "You going to sit or sniff around that chair like a scared dog?"

"Hey...let's face it...you'd do the same in my position. Ok, fine...I'll sit, but be warned...there'll be hell to pay if this is another prank."

He sat in the chair and looked Marie up and down as a sly grin came on his face. "You gonna give me a lap dance, darlin'?"

"Better." She smiled wickedly as she walked over and straddled Logan. She ran her hands along his shoulders down to his muscular chest as he rubbed his hands along her thighs and up to her hips. Over the last couple years, their training sessions had had moments of intimacy, so neither one thought of these actions as unusual.

"I can fully control my skin now." She said with pride.

Logan looked at her with shock. "What? Are...are you sure? I mean...I know you've gotten better, but..."

"I had a session with the Professor this morning. I held onto his hands for 5 hours..._5 hours!_ Nothing happened! He searched my mind the entire time and confirmed that I had finally found the key to access my control!"

"That's great, darlin'!" Logan wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I knew you could do it!" They sat for a moment in the embrace until Logan pulled back a little. "Um...so what are we doing here then? In the wine cellar I mean."

Marie bit at her lower lip as she looked Logan in the eyes with a slight embarrassment. "I was hoping you could help me with a little fantasy I have."

Logan scanned his eyes down along Marie's body that was straddling his lap. He turned his smouldering gaze up to her. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

She leaned in and gave him a long, passionate kiss. His hands ran up her back, pulling her closer to him as she worked his tee-shirt off, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it over his head before going back in for another hungry kiss.

He started to thread his fingers through her hair when she suddenly grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands down to his side. She broke the kiss and shook her head at him. "No, no. I have something else in mind, and you don't get to use your hands."

Logan cocked a brow at that. All these years, so much flirting, teasing and sexual tension between the two, he desperately wanted to feel her naked skin under his fingers. He wanted to make her moan and shutter with nothing more than a touch, but...it was _her_ fantasy, so he would concede to her request. He nodded his head and gulped as he suddenly realized his throat felt dry.

She pulled the silk scarf from her neck and tied the middle around his eyes, then pulled his hands behind him, using the ends of the scarf to bind his wrists behind his back. He chuckled. "Well, well...who would have thought the quiet, innocent Marie was so kinky? Ok, baby. I'm down for the kink."

She kissed him again and ran her hands through the hairs of his chest. "Oh, I have a feeling you've never had kinky like what I have planned for ya, sugar."

Logan was getting excited at the possibilities and his growing arousal proved it as she kissed him again. After a few moments of his mind blowing, tongue-filled kiss, she shifted off of his lap, undoing his jeans. He toed at his boots and socks, kicking them off as he lifted himself slightly so she could pull his jeans from him. He heard a small gasp come from her. "No underwear, Logan?"

He shook his head. "No. I always go camando...uh...underwear is too constricting."

"Well...don't you ever get scared of...you know...getting caught in your zipper?" She giggled.

"A man only does that once when he learns his lesson." He smirked.

She ran her bare hand along the length of his arousal, making him moan and whisper out. "Oh yeah...god yeah."

He sat blinded and bound waiting for what might come next. He might have been blind, but his ears worked just fine as he heard the rustling of clothes and assumed that Marie was taking off hers. His desire and arousal grew stronger as he anticipated Marie's return to his lap.

When she didn't return, he became a little confused. "Um...Marie? What's wrong darlin'?" Just then he heard the door to the wine cellar close. "Shit. Did somebody just come in?" He whispered out. When he didn't get a reply, he panicked. "Marie? Darlin'? Were'd ya go? Darlin'?"

He wasn't about to be caught sitting in a chair, naked, tied up and a full blown erection while Marie hid. A claw came out and he cut the scarf from his wrist and pulled the rest from his eyes, looking around to find Marie, or who might have just came into the cellar.

He looked around and noticed his clothes were gone when the realization of what Marie just did hit him. "You got to be kidding me! Below the belt, Marie! Literally!" He yelled out.

He got up from the chair and paced around. "When I get my hands on her...I'm gonna...gonna...just wait, Marie...you're gonna be in a lot of trouble." He grumbled to himself as he paced trying to figure out his next move.

No clothes and a long way back to his room were the only thoughts running through his mind at the moment. With his physique and endowment, he had no shame to walk back to his room naked...but then again, there were young children around. No need to traumatize them.

He looked around to find something to cover himself with when he spotted a stack of empty burlap sacks. He used a claw to cut one of the sacks and wrapped it around his waist before storming through the mansion, ignoring the looks he was getting.

Iceman spotted Logan and snickered. "Rogue get you again, tough guy?"

Logan snarled at him then grabbed his collar. "You know where she is? I got some unfinished business with her!"

"Oh man! Don't y'all think this pranking stuff is going to far? I mean, look at ya, man! Just give this one to her and call a truce already." Iceman shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh...I plan to call a truce...as soon as she gets what's coming to her. Where is she?" Logan snarled again.

"I-I think I saw her going to her room. Logan...don't kill her, we need her for the team. Think of the team, dude."

"Screw the team...and don't call me dude!" Logan said as he pushed Iceman away before stomping up the stairs.

Charles and Storm were in the hallway, watching the entire exchange. "This is bad, very bad, Professor. Should we stop him?" Storm asked.

Charles closed his eyes and touched his hand to his temple. He chuckled. "No. I think it's safe to say Marie will be ok. What Logan has in his mind at the moment...well...let's just say if Marie is receptive...things could get a little loud around here for a few hours. Why don't you gather the children and take them outside to play...uh...away from the mansion."

Logan burst through the door to find Marie laying on her bed looking at a magazine. Jubilee on her bed started laughing and pointing at the burlap sack around Logan's waist. "Nice outfit! Starting a new fashion trend?"

Logan snapped his head towards Jubilee and gave her a hard glare. _"OUT!" _He hollered in a growl.

"Y-yeah...I was just leaving." Jubilee scrambled out of her bed. "You're on your own, chicka!" She called out as she ran through the door, closing it behind her.

Logan locked the door with the old skeleton key, pulled it from the lock then tossed it away before he began his slow predatory stalk towards Marie. "That was a very, very naughty thing you did." He said slowly.

"L-Logan...it was just a j-joke...no one got hurt...j-just a joke. Right? Ha ha? Right?" Marie sputtered as she squirmed in her bed, looking for an escape.

Logan moved quick, almost pouncing as his hands came down onto the bed of either side of Marie. "Blue balls is nothing to laugh about, _darlin'."_ He snarled out as he reached over, snatching the sack from around his waist. "So...you get me all worked up for a joke? Joke's on you. Now that you have me all bothered...you gonna finish what you started or do I need to ride into town and find someone to finish the job for you?"

Marie grabbed Logan by his ear with her bare hand, turning her powers on just enough for Logan to feel it and make him slightly whimper. "Now look here, bub...you want to make me yours? You even so much as _think_ about another woman, I'll drain you to the point of no return." She growled a challenge to him.

"You see...this is why you're my perfect mate. You don't take crap from anybody...not even me. Trust me babe...once your mine, I have a feeling you'll be more than a handful and you're all I'll ever need. Ball's in your court. What you gonna do?" Logan gave her an evil grin with a glint in his eye.

Marie bit at her lip before pulling Logan to her in a searing kiss that set his world on fire.

Charles was right...things got very loud for a few hours. Everyone knew immediately that Marie belonged to Logan, and if they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't give her any hassle. A truce to the pranks was called...at least the embarrassing pranks that is, and Logan stayed faithful and protective of Marie for the rest of her long, joyfully happy days.

**End.**


End file.
